Buscando un trabajo para Feliks
by Debeselis
Summary: Un diálogo algo bizarro entre Liet y Feliks acerca del trabajo indicado para él.


El trabajo siempre había sido parte de la vida de Toris: desde pequeño cuando cultivaba la tierra o practicaba con su espada, hasta la adultez, gracias al trabajo forzoso que le proporcionó el ruso durante tanto tiempo, además del empleo que ahora mantenía después de juntarse con su fragante novio, el rubio de Polonia que tan hermoso era. Sin embargo siempre se preguntaba por qué su pareja no había nacido con semejante entusiasmo por el trabajo, es más, prácticamente lo odiaba; creyó que debería haber algo en el mundo que llamara su atención para adentrarse al mundo laboral como, no sé, cuidar caballos o confeccionar trajes, cualquier cosa que le beneficiara económicamente. Pero al polaco no le interesaba ni el trabajo ni el dinero, porque "_tipo que Liet trae el dinero a casa siempre, totalmente_".

El lituano no se preocupó lo suficiente al principio porque aún no pasaban por problemas económicos y además le gustaba llegar a la casa con su novio recibiéndolo tan alegremente y, a veces, con algunas sorpresitas que a él tanto le gustaban. De todos modos intentaba sacarle el tema de vez en cuando para saber su opinión al respecto, pero el polaco desistía una y otra vez, hasta que en un momento comenzó a sentir que al lituano le molestaba esa actitud y desde entonces consideró mejor la idea.

- Tipo que a Liet le molesta que sea un vago y por eso quiere que consiga un trabajo, ¿verdad? –dijo el rubio con algo de frustración.

- No creo que seas un vago, Feliks, –le arbitró- sólo te pregunto si deseas hacer algo que te guste, así te darás cuenta que no es tan malo como parece.

- No tienes que ocultármelo, -suspiró ya con enfado- es totalmente obvio que no sirvo para nada.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo vas a decir eso si nunca lo has intentado? ¡Vamos, que tienes muchas virtudes!

- ¿En serio? –preguntó curioso.

- ¡Por supuesto! Dímelos tú, no hay mejor talento que el que uno mismo reconoce. –le incentivó el lituano al notarlo algo más animado.

- Bueno… Tipo que tengo…

- Sí…

- …un miembro grande, supongo.

- ¡No me refería a eso! –exclamó el lituano llevando una mano a su rostro.- Habilidades, ¡tienes muchas habilidades!

- ¡Sí! Hago muy bien el amor, ¿verdad? Al menos tú me dijiste que eso era una habilidad, ¿no?

- Eso no lo discuto… ¡pero no me estoy refiriendo al sexo! –le gritó algo sonrojado y a punto de perder la paciencia.- A ver, estamos hablando de un posible empleo para ti, ¿es que quieres trabajar en algo relacionado con… eso?

- ¿Hay trabajos así? –preguntó curioso el polaco.

- Por supuesto Feliks, tú qué crees…

- Entonces podemos ganar dinero con lo que nosotros hacemos, ¡seguro que nos hacemos millonarios!

- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que significa eso! –exclamó nervioso Toris mientras notaba cómo el tema de la discusión se desviaba por completo.- Esos trabajos son muy malos y te manchan el espíritu, además que se trata de nuestra intimidad… -se quedó unos segundos pensando y luego le dijo para dar un golpe final a su argumento.- A ver, ¿te gustaría que todo el mundo me viera desnudo?

- ¡Ay no, para nada! ¡Qué trabajo más tonto, tipo que ni lo pienso más! –bufó el polaco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Entonces… -suspiró con alivio.- ¿Has considerado hacer algo relacionado con el campo, como en los viejos tiempos? La agricultura aún es muy importante en Polonia y podrás hacer algo que te gusta, como criar equinos o algo así.

- ¿Criar qué? –preguntó el polaco arqueando una ceja.

- Caballos, Feliks.

- ¡Ah! Tipo que los caballos son muy lindos, ¡pero ahora están de moda los ponis!

- Da igual eso, –le sonrió el lituano- el hecho es que podrías dedicarte a algo que te guste, como criar caballos o ponis, o lo que quieras.

- Si bueno… El problema es que no me gusta andar tan expuesto al sol porque en el campo siempre sudo mucho y además ya me acostumbré al ambiente de la ciudad, no sé…

- ¿Te molesta el sol? –dijo el lituano algo gracioso.- ¿Acaso eres chino o qué?...

- ¡Ya sé! –exclamó el polaco con una gran sonrisa, inclinándose rápidamente de la silla y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa.

- ¿Q-Qué pasó?

- Tipo que quiero ser… ¡Modelo!

- ¿¡Qué carajo! –dijo Toris inconscientemente, mirándolo a los ojos con bastante estupefacción.- Ah perdón, es que no me esperaba semejante cosa… Espera, ¿dijiste modelo?

- Sí, ¡totalmente! –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿…Y de dónde sacaste esa idea tan inesperada?

- Tipo que, ¡de ti!

- Ah, ya veo… -rió un poco y luego volvió a mirarlo seriamente.- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Porque siempre me dices que tengo un cuerpo perfecto y todo eso, entonces mi cuerpo es una virtud que debería aprovechar para tener un trabajo.

- Así cómo lo has dicho quedó muy mal… -susurró entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Escucha, ser modelo es algo más complicado de lo que crees.

- No, ¿por qué? Voy por las pasarelas con los trajes que me pongan y también puedo posar para revistas y todo eso. Tipo que no se ve tan difícil.

- Gražus, gražus… -dijo el lituano con sarcasmo y mirándolo reprobatoriamente.- Pero te hacen comer poco, es un trabajo muy exigente… ¿¡y si te hacen posar con bóxers! –dijo algo celoso, imaginándose sin querer aquella situación.

- Y bueno, al menos no estaré desnudo.

- ¡Feliks!

- ¿¡Qué! –dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Tipo que me termino decidiendo por algo y tú me dices cualquier tontería como escusa.

- No son tonterías, realmente es un trabajo exigente…

- Por eso es un trabajo, claro que no va a ser fácil –revoleó los ojos y se sentó nuevamente en la silla, mirando fijamente al lituano con un puchero.

- No es que quiera contradecirte, pero la verdad… me gustaría que lo pensaras mejor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo… -se sobó un poco la cabeza y apoyó los brazos en la mesa, suspirando largamente.- Se suele decir que los modelos en general son algo… digamos que su mundo se vuelve algo inestable, y por eso se dice que son algo libertinos, tú me entiendes.

- O sea, ¿qué son unos pervertidos?

- No exactamente –le dijo.- Me refiero a que se acuestan con muchas personas, entre ellos, no mantienen mucho una relación.

- Y bueno, ¡tipo que esos son unos pervertidos!

- Ese no es el punto… -bajó un poco la mirada, pensativo.

- Liet, ¿de verdad crees que yo haría algo así? ¿De verdad lo piensas? – lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo algo triste.- Oye escúchame, tipo que sería totalmente estúpido hacer algo así. –le apretó la mano con fuerza y le sonrió tiernamente.- Mira: yo tengo un gran tesoro, con hermosas joyas, coronas y perlas y mucho, mucho oro, y el cofre que encierra todo eso es gigantesco, ¡del tamaño de una casa! Tipo que todo el mundo lo quiere pero es sólo para mí, y toda su riqueza me pertenece porque ese cofre así lo quiso por algún motivo, ¿verdad? Te imaginas entonces si yo dejara a un lado semejante tesoro para abrir, sólo por curiosidad, un cofre más pequeño y feo con joyas artificiales y baratas, que hasta se nota que lo han tocado muchas veces y que se llevaron lo mejorcito que tenían. ¡Vaya que sería algo tonto, totalmente!

- Vaya, eso fue extrañamente profundo Feliks, gracias. –le dijo algo sorprendido pero con una grata sonrisa en el rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.- Eres tan tierno cuando quieres.

- Tipo que esa no es mi forma de decirlo, pero bueno –dijo con una risita el polaco.

- Ha sido mucho menos atrevido que de costumbre –le dijo respondiendo a la risa.

- Lo que quería decir es que sólo te voy a tocar a ti, nadie me va a tocar a mí, y definitivamente nadie te tocará sin que yo lo lleve al otro mundo –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Que eso te quede bien claro.

- De eso último no te preocupes, que sólo tú me haces el amor y me besas cada vez que me despierto por la mañana. –le dijo dulcemente.

- Y yo soy el único que te untará mayonesa por ya sabes dónde, ¿verdad? Más te vale. –dijo el rubio algo amenazante.

- E-Eso ni hablar… -Dijo en un suspiro mientras se ponía como un tomate.

- ¡Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte! ¿Ya estás de acuerdo con mi decisión?

- No lo sé, lo único que realmente me motivó de todo lo que dijiste lo echaste a perder con semejante comentario…

- ¡Tipo que, no seas tonto! ¡Además te haces el remilgado ahora pero después bien que te sale la bestia de adentro! –dijo con suma naturalidad, poniendo más nervioso al lituano que parecía estallar de lo ruborizado que estaba.

- Bueno, ¡haz lo que quieras! Me da igual, si esa es tu ambición entonces inténtalo, con el tiempo verás quién tiene razón… -comenzó a tantear la mesa con sus manos y a mirar al polaco con algo de ansiedad, sin saber qué más decirle y esperando a que dijera algo, pero el rubio se lo quedó mirando también y luego de unos segundos le contestó.

- Ey, ¿qué te pasa?

- Acerca de lo que dijiste recién…

- ¿De mi decisión?

- No, de lo otro…

- Qué sé yo, ¡tipo que dije tantas cosas!...

- Lo de la mayonesa. –titubeó el lituano.

- Ah sí, se nota que te gustó mucho eso. La verdad que fue una buena idea. –dijo con gran orgullo en su mirada.

- Bueno, hoy compré una mermelada de frutas muy rica… ¿No te gustaría probarla? –le preguntó insinuante mientras le acariciaba una mano.

- ¡Claro! ¡Trae unos panes que lo probare-!… -dijo alegremente el polaco antes de caer en el mensaje oculto de su pareja.- ¡Ah, ah! Ya entendí, ya entendí… -se levantó nuevamente y le obligó a hacer lo mismo al lituano, acercándose a él para besarlo en los labios.- Dejemos el trabajo por ahora, tipo que eso me da igual mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro.

- Tienes razón, -le sonrió mientras lo tomaba del rostro para darle un fragante beso–es mejor así.

No es mi intención ofender a los modelos, en serio D:


End file.
